1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that performs setting of image processing, an image processing setting method for the image processing apparatus, and a storage medium that stores a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image processing apparatuses have been known that read an image on an original and generate image data by a reading function, and that transmit the generated data to destinations by a transmission function. In these cases, a user designates a reading parameter used when the image on the original is read, and also designates a transmission protocol, a transmission destination and the like used when the generated image data is transmitted. In the case where a series of processes is executed by combining a plurality of functions as above (for example, reading function and transmission function), a wide range of contents needs to be designated by the user, and thus operations are troublesome.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 09-104151, a configuration is described in which in the case where a user selects a plurality of functions, a selection frequency of each function is stored every time the user performs a selection operation, and in which if the selection frequency of a function exceeds a predetermined threshold, that function is displayed preferentially on an operation unit. It is described that, as a result, in the case where the operation unit can only perform one line function display and menu items of the functions are further in hierarchical structure, it is possible to preferentially display a setting function that the user often uses through less operations, and thus it is possible to reduce user operations.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-287860 describes a system in which in the case of executing multiple services in coordination with each other, an instruction sheet that defines the content of multiple processes that are to be executed is created in advance and stored in a server that is network-connected to an image processing apparatus. The image processing apparatus obtains the instruction sheet from the server, and processes a document in accordance with definitions described in the instruction sheet. According to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-287860, a configuration is described in which a user only needs to instruct the execution of the instruction sheet that has been prepared in advance in order for processes of the content described in the instruction sheet to be executed in order, thus enabling reducing user operations.
Here, it is assumed that the above-mentioned instruction sheet is changeable by the user to a certain extent. This is due to the fact that in an environment where multiple users use an image processing apparatus, it is conceivable that one instruction sheet is shared with multiple users, although it would be expected that different settings are needed for each user in order to satisfy the usage levels of all users. For example, even if an instruction sheet defines that monochrome processing is performed on an image read from an original, it is conceivable that there are users who desire to transmit an image that has undergone color processing. In other words, users who desire such color processing need to change the monochrome processing setting to color processing every time, and thus the above-mentioned system requires much time and effort.